


you promised me a cookie!

by truefinches



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Nonbinary Show Pony (Danger Days), cherri and pony being kind of idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truefinches/pseuds/truefinches
Summary: Are Show Pony and Cherri Cola actually good babysitters? Time for them to find out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	you promised me a cookie!

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a writing prompt list on tumblr! and my first shot at writing the girl. also in case it gets confusing, show pony uses she/her and xe/hir pronouns. enjoy!

“You promised! You said! I wanna cookie!” The Girl shouted, stamping her feet and glaring upwards with as much vitriol as could fit in a tiny 7-year old’s body. Show Pony and Cherri Cola exchanged nervous glances. They had just managed to catch their breaths after bargaining with the Girl for what felt like hours to get her to lie down for a nap.

“Don’t look at me, cookies were your idea, darling,” Pony said quietly. The Girl stomped again, making the two look back at her. 

“How do those four do it?” Cherri sighed. He knelt down to meet her blazing eyes. “We’ll get you a cookie...after, uh-”

“No! Now!” the Girl huffed. Her eyes began to shine with tears of rage and her lip started to wobble. 

“Oh, motorbaby...” Pony cooed, nudging Cherri over and swooping in to scoop the Girl up in her arms. Xe balanced her on hir hip and shifted hir weight back and forth in what xe hoped was a calming motion. “What Cherri meant was...we...have to find them! Like a treasure hunt!” Cherri’s eyes widened and he mouthed “what do you mean?” behind the Girl’s head. But the Girl stopped pouting and her face softened just a little.

“A treasure hunt?” she asked. Pony just nodded with a little smile, pointedly ignoring Cherri. 

“That’s right, sunshine, we’re all gonna look together. Starting right here in this room,” she said, gently smoothing the Girl’s hair with one hand before setting her down. “If you were a cookie, where would you hide?” The Girl immediately lit up and dove onto the ratty couch she had been napping on. She began throwing the cushions aside onto the ground and trying to peek behind the back. Cherri put a hand around Pony’s forearm, gripping it a little tighter than is polite. Pony looked over at him with a forced smile.

“While you’re looking, motorbaby, Pony and I are uh, gonna go look in the hallway for just a sec,” Cherri said, already dragging hir towards the door. The Girl barely even acknowledged them as she jumped off the couch and tried to peek under it.

“Be right back, sweetheart!” Pony said. As soon as they left the room, Cherri pulled Pony close.

“A treasure hunt?? She is going to fucking explode when she doesn’t find any cookies! What the fuck do you think Poison is going to say when they all get back here and she squeals on us? Which of us do you think they’re going to believe, hm?” Cherri hissed. Pony just shook her head a little and put a finger on Cherri’s lips.

“Darling...don’t worry. I know Dr. D has something resembling cookies here somewhere. I’ve been running him some any time Tommy manages to get a shipment in. We just have to find them and get her one without Dr. D knowing. Simple.” Xe patted him on the cheek. “Tell ya what, since the cookies were your idea, why don’t you start in the studio while I keep her occupied out here? Great! Good luck!” Without waiting for a response, Pony zipped back into the room, leaving Cherri alone in the hall. He let out a deep sigh. 

“Alright, let’s get searching, I guess.” Cherri trudged towards the studio. Luckily, the “On Air” sign above the door was off, and when he peeked his head around, the room was empty. Cherri flipped on the lights and went straight to work. He opened and closed filing cabinets, rooted through the pockets of jackets hanging from the wall, and peeked in cardboard boxes. After he’d overturned just about every inch of the room, Cherri heaved a sigh and headed for the door. But taking one last glance over his shoulder, something shiny and white caught his eye tucked behind a stack of records propped up in a milk crate. “Sandwich Cookies” was the only thing written in plain black font on the white wrapper. But just as Cherri pushed the records aside and reached for the small package, a black cane tapped him on the knuckles. Cherri’s head shot up and met the crooked smile of Dr. Death-Defying.

“Now I know, Cherri Cola, that you aren’t trying to take from my personal stash?” he said, raising one eyebrow. He took his cane down and rested both hands on the top. Cherri stood up slowly, clutching the cookies in one hand. 

“It’s...The Girl...I’ll do anything,” Cherri finished lamely. 

“Anything?” Dr. D chuckled. Cherri nodded. He watched in nervous anticipation as Dr. Dr crossed the room and sat down slowly in his wheelchair. He looked over at Cherri as a tense silence followed. “Those records need polishing. So do the ones over in my storage room. And, come to think of it, Tommy’s got a few things on hold over at his shop that are just too heavy for Show Pony to carry. Plus, haven’t I been askin’ for weeks for you to write and record me some new commercial spots?” Cherri grimaced, but he nodded with the cookies tentatively held in his hand. “You can get started after The Girl goes home. Hey, motorbaby?” Dr. D called. Tiny footsteps were heard pounding down the hall and The Girl burst into the room. She rushed straight past Cherri and launched herself, delighted, at Dr. D. Pony followed close behind, catching her breath in the doorway. Dr. D easily picked the Girl up and set her on his knee. “Lookee here what Cherri found,” he said, wheeling them both across the room.

“Cookies!” the Girl shrieked, holding her hands out in front of her. Cherri tore the package open and handed one of the cookies to her. She devoured it in two bites and eagerly held her hands out again for the next one. “‘Nother one!” Dr. D and Pony laughed. 

“What’s the magic word, kiddo?” Dr. D asked. 

“Pretty pretty please with sugar on top?” Cherri couldn’t help but smile, too, as he handed over a second cookie. 

“Hey, Pony?” he said quietly. Xe leaned in and rested hir chin on Cherri’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“I hope you weren’t plannin’ anything after this, ‘cause it looks like we got a long day ahead of us.”


End file.
